Looking Back
by Beckon
Summary: So, while the lightning continued to die around him, fading more and more with every lingering flash, he let the moment ease over.


**A/N: I've had this lying around unfinished for months now and finally decided to tie it all together. I could go off on a long speech about how this whole situation did me in but that's not what I'm here for. I just thought that I could do something for this scene- even with the incorrect details. Now believe me, I know how it all ends too, and I think it's bullshit, but again that's not what I'm here to talk about. I just think that this would be a moment that should hit really hard.**

Billowing spirals of smoke wisps filled the dark air around him.

Suffocating.

Blinding.

Asphyxiation.

But the one person who deserved it, who was the target that stood at the end of his blade had long since perished from this world. Those soulless, weak eyes melted into the back of his skull, it's white chiseled bone clean of muscle and skin; the false body that stood on invisible strength disappeared beneath the flames and eroded to dirty ash that was carried off by the breeze.

There was nothing to be said of their conflict.

He did what was necessary, what was in his right of power to do... He couldn't allow for his anger to gain control, he couldn't risk doing something that would be marked as cruel and unusual, even if the temptations were there.

The quiet roll of thunder around him only seemed to echo his thoughts though.

The lightning was beginning to fade but the dark clouds remained clotted together above the city... it was as if it was meant to be a remaining memento of a power that had been long since unused, almost forgotten. But he remembered what it was like the first and last time he was there to witness it; he remembered the pressure in the air, the sudden darkness all around, the slight dampness against his skin... the blinding light, the deafening cracks of every bolt making contact.

There was an odd sense of tranquility in it despite how damning a single hit could be.

But watching a foreign hand, an enemy blade attempt to control such power, attempt to claim such energy... it was despicable; it was ugly, it was an embarrassment. Seeing a once flawless display be turned into a weak show of power made him sick and was almost humiliating to watch.

Perhaps it had been his anger and disappointment that fueled such a powerful strike.

First they attempt to destroy his Division, killing his Lieutenant in the process, and now this? A full Society strike that already claimed the life of a Captain and severely injured several more... but then to attempt to use his own Lieutenant's Bankai against him...

It was a coward's strike

Still, despite his anger, despite having achieved a suitable form of revenge... that empty hole remained in the pit of his chest.

A soft strike of lightning barely generated enough energy to light the dark clouds above him; giving off a weak flash before it dissipated into nothing. For the moment, he let himself think it was for him.

This was their final goodbye.

He never felt as though he had been given the chance to give a proper farewell; he never had the chance to give away those last, few departing words. Everything there had been to say couldn't be put into simple enough words, it would take him months just to put them all together let alone recite them in a correct manner. There had just never been enough time in that stilling moment.

Even when he lit the torches and watched as the flames consumed him... that wasn't the final departure he deserved. Opportunities had been ripped away before he could even grasp them, widening the cavity within his sternum.

But this... this was close.

He had reclaimed his power, reclaimed the only Bankai that could ever cut his flesh, and at most... avenged him, in a lack of better words.

So, while the lightning continued to die around him, fading more and more with every lingering flash, he let the moment ease over.

He heard himself apologize for a situation that never should have occurred, for a situation that never should have extended to this point. At a time like this, they still should have stood together on the same field, discussing manners as they usually did, discussing a plan of action- even if they disagreed on the direction. There were things that should be happening but... they weren't. Because his life had left him far too soon.

Centuries together suddenly wiped away in mere seconds.

Words couldn't be condensed into a simple speech.

There weren't enough actions that could have been done to make this right.

But this... this was as close as reality would allow.

_"I hope I have served you well, Captain Yamamoto."_

"You always have and today I hope that I have served you just as well, Sasakibe."


End file.
